


换妻俱乐部

by Aa1434680



Category: minayeon - Fandom, seulrene - Fandom
Genre: Minayeon, Seulrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: 70真的是真的！！！
Kudos: 15





	换妻俱乐部

当所有人都坐在餐桌前的时候，气氛有一些怪异，姜涩琪和凑崎纱夏帮忙从厨房拿食物出来，其他人则懒洋洋地坐在餐桌前，等待着食物的到来，周子瑜坐在最边边的位置，她注视着每一个人，凑崎的前女友此刻正在坐在周子瑜的斜对角，她忍不住用视线扫了名井南几眼，名井南察觉到有视线时不时在窥探她，于是抬起头来扫视，寻找视线的来源。

但意外的是，前面的几个人都在注视着她，林娜琏的眼神大胆奔放，俞定延则有些内敛，平井桃一直傻傻地对着她笑，随后，她看到了周子瑜，周子瑜小心翼翼地看着她，她心中觉得好笑，她感受到了似曾相似的感受，就是在凑崎身边会有的不安定感，凑崎像一个永不会坠落的太阳一样，照耀着所有人，吸引着所有人，那种感觉曾经让名井南异常难受，随时可能被怀疑、背叛的感觉，让她变得多疑，变得神经质，直到她有一天也体验到了这种感觉，那种充满刺激的禁忌感包围着她的身体，那种从未体验过的感觉，让名井南着了迷，她开始沉迷与其他人偷情，在家楼下楼道里，在学校隐秘的角落，在舞蹈室。

啪嗒啪嗒，门外总是有人走过的脚步声，还有人说话的声音，周围的声音让体内的快感来得更加猛烈迅速，她像蝴蝶一样颤抖，在这吵杂声的环境一次次高潮。

她决定去追随那更美好的肉欲，那肉体的欢愉让她为之着迷，她渴望着最深处的堕落，她的肉体享受着至高无上的肉欲，且无法自拔，这无处探寻的欲望就连她自己也不了解。

所以她在一个周末的夜晚，离开凑崎纱夏。

她拿着行李箱站在凑崎纱夏面前，上下嘴唇碰撞说出她不爱凑崎的言语，凑崎看起来十分茫然失措，这突如其来的离别让她的心碎成一块又一块，凑崎在往后的日子里总是回想起来这一天，她总是从噩梦中醒来，浑身冷汗，这个场景在她的脑内不断回旋，一把钝刀割裂着她的心脏，直到她遇到了周子瑜。

名井南站起来伸了个懒腰，准备走到厨房去拿果汁的时候，遇到了凑崎，凑崎时至今日站在她面前，还会感觉到一丝恐惧，往日的场景似乎又席卷而来，名井南倒若无其事地从她身边走开，姜涩琪和裴珠泫正在品尝面片汤的味道，不过只是用舌头品尝，裴珠泫此刻被姜涩琪压在墙上亲吻，姜涩琪跟她外表看起来一样，极具攻击性，他们的嘴唇贴合在一块，紧紧地，像是永远不会分离，像是末日前的最后一个吻，奔放、热情蓬勃的吻。

但凑崎此刻并没有闲暇去观看别人的亲吻，她直盯着名井南，名井南打开冰箱，拿出一瓶果汁打开，仰头喝了下去，有些许液体从她的嘴角滑落到漂亮白皙的脖颈随后深入衣服。

凑崎走到她身边，名井南依旧没有什么反应，凑崎尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，名井南转过头说：

“要问什么？”

“还是说？你要和我做爱？”

凑崎被她话堵住，支支吾吾地开不了口，她有些紧张，忘记了自己要说什么，她深呼吸了一口。

“我只是想问你，当初离开我的原因究竟是什么”

她们分手的那一天，成为了凑崎的心魔，在见到名井南之后，这个潘多拉的盒子又被人打开，她重启那段记忆，于是她十分煎熬，此刻的她并不是想要重建两人之间的关系，而只是想得到一个真正的答案，而不是草草了之的，敷衍的，迫切的，想要离开她的，名井南在一定程度上撕碎了凑崎。

名井南用手背擦擦嘴角的果汁渍，她用那双凑崎十分熟悉哀怨的眼，注视着她，抛开这些不谈，名井南这个动作倒是极具色情的意味。

“这里可不是你续旧情的地方”

名井南径直走过她身边，顺手拿了做好的意面端出去，凑崎看着她的背影，捏了捏拳头，随后她转过头，看着姜涩琪和裴珠泫吻得难舍难分，姜涩琪的手已经伸进了裴珠泫的白色T恤里头，她的衣服随着姜涩琪的动作上下鼓动着，如果没有人阻止她们，她们在两分钟之内一定会脱掉对方的裤子。

凑崎咳嗽了一声，告知两人，厨房里头还有第三个人的存在，姜涩琪转过眼来看着凑崎，但是她依旧没有停下和裴珠泫亲吻，她看着凑崎，双唇含住裴珠泫的，她们的舌头互相追逐。

“虽然很不想打扰你们，但是，先吃饭？”凑崎纱夏叹了口气，随后她也将桌上的食物端出去，姜涩琪将手从裴珠泫的衣服里头拿出来，裴珠泫的双臂揽上姜涩琪的脖子，将胸口在姜涩琪的手臂上摩擦，她的乳头隔着棉布料划过姜涩琪裸露的皮肤。

“吃完饭，再来，好么”裴珠泫说，姜涩琪直勾勾地望着她，姜涩琪嘟起嘴巴。

“可是比起吃饭，我更想吃你”

“我饿了”裴珠泫脸色一沉，用低沉的声音告诉姜涩琪，在这段关系里，裴珠泫是姜涩琪的主人，姜涩琪虽然有些不悦，但是没有办法说什么，毕竟她也饿了。

她们端起桌上剩下的食物，走出厨房，来到大厅。

饭桌上的气氛有些诡异，大家都没有开口，但是都在纷纷打量着对方，试图寻找着自己今晚的性伴侣。

裴珠泫敲了敲盘子，刀叉打在盘子上发出清脆的声响，随后她开口。

“欢迎大家来到这里，我是这场活动的组织者，在这里不会有什么规矩，大家可以随便做自己喜欢的事，希望我们能度过愉快的一星期”她的眼里倒映着顶上的水晶吊灯发出的光，姜涩琪从食物里抬起头，举起酒杯，大家纷纷跟着她举起酒杯碰杯，倒像是一场和谐的同学聚会。

心怀鬼胎又淫乱的“同学”聚会。

“凑崎，你和周子瑜的房间分别是，4号房和9号房”这里每个人都会有自己的房间，为了更方便做某些事。

“希望大家能够有美妙的夜晚”

裴珠泫举起酒杯，将香槟一饮而尽，随后她离开，姜涩琪吃完最后一条意大利面，抽过纸巾擦了擦嘴巴，她用那双豹一般的眼睛扫视过每一个人，最后她的眼睛落在了林娜琏的身上，林娜琏举起酒杯示意，她仰起头笑了笑，旁边的俞定延则依旧专注她的意面，姜涩琪走过名井南身边，将手上的污渍擦在名井南的头发上，然后大笑着离开，名井南则回头狠狠地瞪了她一眼。

“你有病啊”名井南的声音和姜涩琪的笑声同时在这块空间里出现。

姜涩琪坐在房间的床上，她直直盯着时钟，看着分钟走动，她几乎没有挪动她的位置，房间里安静的能够听到可乐冒气泡的声音，时间在这个房间内仿佛静止，时钟固执地即将划到8点的位置，她屏住了呼吸，她在等待。

敲门声在八点整准时响起，姜涩琪松了一口气，她站起身来，走到门口打开门，门外站的是穿着白衬衫的裴珠泫，在这里要解释一下，她只穿了一件近乎透明的白色衬衫，扣子没有扣好，只扣了中间的一个，白皙的乳房在尘世里若隐若现，下半身被隐隐约约遮挡，露出大腿，小腿，和小小的脚丫，她光着脚站在地上，手上抱着一个熊娃娃。

姜涩琪把眼睛眯起来，不明白她手上的娃娃的意义。

“生日快乐”裴珠泫笑着说，她从背后拿出一条红色丝带，走上前去放在姜涩琪的手心。

“可以帮我把礼物绑起来吗？”她引导着姜涩琪将红色丝挂在她脖子上，姜涩琪重重地一拉，她们的距离被缩短，裴珠泫那双过分漂亮的眼睛直注视着姜涩琪，她在引诱姜涩琪打开她。

她们接吻的时候也抱着那个玩具熊，oh，可怜的玩具熊，被夹在两个人的中间，姜涩琪拉着红色丝带，她们边接吻边走进房间，裴珠泫被推到床上亲吻，玩具熊被扔到一边，姜涩琪温热的舌头闯入她的口腔里，灵活地与她的舌头追逐，姜涩琪一如既往地热情奔放，在她的的身上留下属于姜涩琪的痕迹，那温热，湿润，柔软的嘴唇啊，紧紧地贴合在一起，她们的气息相互交错，在某个时刻变成了对方，裴珠泫的衣服甚至都不用刻意去解开，白衬衫轻轻一扯，扣子便崩裂掉落在地上，扣子旋转了几圈，最后以正面朝上告终，那么，今晚姜涩琪则是主导者。

裴珠泫将姜涩琪的皮夹克脱去，只留下里面的背心，她纤细的手指在她的皮肤上滑动，她描绘着姜涩琪明显的锁骨，紧实的小腹，肌肉线条分明的手臂，她们的双眼闪动着流动的光，瞳孔里倒映的是对方的裸体，想要把对方变成自己的所有物，是因为什么呢？是因为上午的那两场和别人的性爱，让她们知道，对方才是更契合自己的人，那与别人一同欲望的欢愉，远远没有跟对方来得浓烈兴奋。

姜涩琪和裴珠泫是最契合对方的人，她们通过无数次和别人的性交知道了这一点。

她们迫切地需要对方，因为追逐过新鲜感才让这场性爱变得更具意义。

名之为爱的东西，让她们想把对方泡在福尔马林中封存，永久的陪伴。

姜涩琪将那个玩具熊插了电，放在床头，它会用它的眼睛记录下这场性爱，看着姜涩琪打开裴珠泫送她的另外一个礼物。

姜涩琪的嘴唇落在裴珠泫身体的每一个地方，她用嘴唇描绘裴珠泫的乳房，像是婴儿在汲取妈妈的乳汁，裴珠泫仰着头，被这刺激感弄得有些呼吸急促，温热的舌头此刻正在她的乳尖上盘旋，还有那锋利的牙齿，也毫不留情地啃咬住周围，那密密麻麻的快感，让她扭动着身子。

她的头发散乱，身体被白衬衫包裹着，呈半赤裸状态，她的乳房因为姜涩琪的亲吻而变得白里透红，她的双腿下意识地夹紧，她的小腹有些胀热，这件艺术品此刻要被人拆开了。

姜涩琪的嘴唇行走到大腿内侧，她从大腿前侧开始亲吻直到大腿根，裴珠泫已经有些湿透了，姜涩琪用舌头去探测湿度，裴珠泫因为那柔软的舌头而皱起眉头，那试探消耗了她的耐心，这舔弄远远不能满足她，姜涩琪的舌头在穴口旁打转，裴珠泫的甬道一阵阵收缩，分泌出液体，顺着穴口流出来，蹭到姜涩琪的嘴唇上，裴珠泫将姜涩琪拉起来，双臂揽着她，她们紧紧地贴合在一起，密不可分，裴珠泫用那被情欲浸泡过的声音催促姜涩琪。

“涩琪，涩琪，我的涩琪”裴珠泫的眼泪不知道是生理性的，还是她太爱姜涩琪而被这一刻贴合的身体感动的。

姜涩琪的眼睛像被水打湿过一样亮晶晶的，她将手指伸到穴口前，未经润滑就闯了进去，虽然裴珠泫已经湿透了，可是这甬道还是传来细微的刺痛，但这让她更兴奋，姜涩琪抽动起来，愉悦的满足感从下体传来，像是电流，一阵阵机械性的敲打着裴珠泫的神经。

姜涩琪将裴珠泫翻过来，从后面进入她，姜涩琪亲吻着她光滑像水流一样的脊背，牙齿在凸起的骨头上的皮肤啮咬出红印，姜涩琪太过熟悉裴珠泫的身体，于是她将快感无限延长，她闯入裴珠泫的体内，重重地进入她，退出她，这场性爱变得缱绻又暴力。

背后传来疼痛，下体传来快感，这场暴力的性爱让裴珠泫达到了高潮。

饭桌的餐具没有人收拾，大家似乎都有各自的事情要做，名井南洗好澡出来只穿着一件浴袍，浴袍打开便是她曼妙的身体，那常年练舞的身体，折叠起来想必是一件很美好的事情，她打开房里的电视机，吹着湿淋淋的头发，头发上的水珠在空气中飞舞，有些顺着她的脸颊滑到脖子，最后消失。

她在电视的吵杂音和吹风机声音抓住了敲门的声音，她停下手中的吹风筒，门外确实有人在敲门。

她打开门，林娜琏拿着一瓶红酒和两个杯子站在门口，她微微侧身，示意林娜琏走进来，林娜琏朝她举起酒杯，名井南把门轻轻地关上，走到床边继续吹头发，林娜琏则打开那瓶红酒，将醇香的红酒倒入高脚杯中。

“我觉得我们今晚应该不会有时间去喝到这瓶红酒”名井南将吹风机放在一边，林娜琏听言便将红酒放在桌上，她走到名井南的身后，从后面抱住她，林娜琏的鼻尖还有名井南刚洗好澡的沐浴露香气，名井南看起来像一个湿淋淋的可口蛋糕。

林娜琏将碍事的浴袍脱去，她从耳朵后面亲吻，用舌头描绘着耳窝，这是名井南最敏感的部位，湿热的舌头在打转，林娜琏转移阵地，到那漂亮的肩膀，用嘴唇轻轻地触碰那细腻的皮肤，随后她们才开始接吻，林娜琏的吻技高超，她懂得如何将主动权抓在手里，名井南嘴里的空气被她掠夺殆尽，她们分开的时候，名井南大口大口地呼吸着，她看着林娜琏，林娜琏不像是外表看起来那么温顺，她是披着狼皮的兔子，不过名井南是在林娜琏进入的时候才知道这一点的，她修长的手指在名井南的体内肆意进出，她们的嘴唇贴合在一起，像是要把生命过渡给对方一般。

在这个时候名井南不知道为何突然想起凑崎，她的脑海中突然闪过往日的记忆碎片，凑崎也曾经这样进入过她，不过凑崎比林娜琏更温柔，凑崎视名井南为珍宝，向来是不敢弄疼她，林娜琏重重一顶，将名井南从那久远的记忆中呼唤回来，她的手指在名井南的身体里搅动。

“怎么这么不专心，不听话噢”随后对方像是惩罚一般更加用力，尾椎发麻的感觉让名井南没有余力去思考了，她选择专心陷入欲望的浪潮。

如名井南所说，她们今夜确实没有时间喝到那瓶红酒了。


End file.
